


Lost In A House With No Past

by Stilesitilinsk



Category: Avengers
Genre: Adoptive Kids, F/M, Happy Ending, Howard Stark Is Bad, Kidnapped Child, Maria Stark Is Bad, Peggy to the rescue, missing people, missing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesitilinsk/pseuds/Stilesitilinsk
Summary: He comes across a stack of “Missing Persons” news clippings under your parents bed.All with their picture.





	Lost In A House With No Past

 

**It was 18 months after Peggy and Steve had gotten married. Steve was 39 and Peggy was 33.**

 

**They had received news they had been waiting for their whole lives - children! they were finally getting a child. But not just any children, 8 of them, all boys, and completely identical.**

 

**Peggy had nearly hyperventilated but everything went smoothly over the next couple of months. That was...until Howard Stark got involved.**

 

**See, Steve knew that man as a good friend who just had a lot of children. The old man who he considered a second father was a father to 7 sweet girls and 9 boys. The 9 boys worked as Blacksmiths across the world and the girls decided to do art.**

 

**And now Howard Stark had brought to New York an amazing company that he needed a male heir to take the next generation if he comes to pass away.**

 

**When Howard had seen his stomach he had been overly protective, like..a father, more or less.**

 

**And when the birth finally came all those months later, she spent a week and 1 day in the bed giving birth to these precious souls.**

 

**Steve kissed her lovingly and she forget about Howard for the next couple of minutes.**

 

**///**

 

**The next day, Maria and Howard had set up a plan. Howard walked into the Baby Room and cooed over the 8 infant boys and Maria giggled hysterically. They placed the 8 boys in to carts and wheeled them down the hallway and nobody batted an eyelash at him. Thank god.**

 

**Once they got outside they drove off quickly and had an evil smile on her face all day...**

 

**Now it was 16 months later...**

 

**The boys were Starks, and looked nothing like their parents.**

 

**1\. Tony Edward Stark.**

**2\. Thomas Joseph Stark.**

**3\. Tyler Cameron Stark.**

**4\. Terrance Nzulu Stark.**

**5\. Tariq Howie Stark.**

**6\. Teddy Landon Stark.**

**7\. Tristen Alex Stark.**

**8\. Tamryn David Stark.**

**9\. Tanner Douglas Stark.**

**10\. Taro Gordon Stark.**

 

**#tbc**

 


End file.
